A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic music composing apparatus that composes a melody reflecting a motif.
B) Description of the Related Art
A conventional melody generating apparatus composes a melody for a music piece by inputting motif melody and developing the input motif melody. That kind of melody generating apparatus has a chord-progression database and generates a melody for a section other than a motif section based on a chord-progression selected from the chord-progression database and the input motif melody.
A user inputs the motif melody in a key at the user""s discretion to the melody generating apparatus; therefore, the key for the motif input by the user may not be agreed with the key for the chord-progression stored in the database. Storing the chord-progressions in any keys to agree with any keys input by a user needs increase of storing capacity for the chord-progression database.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an automatic music composing apparatus that can generates melodies reflecting motifs in various keys while reducing a database size.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus comprises: a memory that stores a plurality of chord-progression data in a specific key; an input device that inputs motif melody data; a selector that selects at least one chord-progression data from the memory; a detector that detects a key of the input motif melody data; a transposer that transposes the selected chord-progression data into the detected key in accordance with relation between the detected key and the specific key; and a melody data generator that generates a melody in the detected key in accordance with the input motif melody data and the transposed chord-progression data.
In the automatic music composing apparatus, chord-progression data in a specific key is stored in a database. The chord-progression data is selected from that database, and motif melody data (motif or motif melody) in a certain key is input. The key for the input motif melody data is detected, and the selected chord-progression data is transposed to the detected key (motif key). The melody generator generates a melody in the motif key in accordance with the input motif melody and the chord-progression transposed to the motif key. Therefore, in the chord-progression database, one set of chord-progressions in a specific key (e.g., C Major) is necessary to be stored, and melodies in the motif keys for whole composition can be generated while reducing the size of the database.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an automatic music composing apparatus, comprising: a memory that stores a plurality of chord-progression data in a specific key; an input device that inputs motif melody data; a selector that selects at least one chord-progression data from the memory; a detector that detects a key of the input motif melody data; a first transposer that transposes the input motif melody data into the specific key in accordance with relation between the detected key and the specific key; a melody data generator that generates a melody in the specific key in accordance with the transposed motif melody data and the selected chord-progression data; and a second transposer that transposes the generated melody into the detected key.
In the automatic music composing apparatus, chord-progression data in a specific key is stored in a database. The chord-progression data is selected from that database, and motif melody data (motif or motif melody) in a certain key is input. The key for the input motif melody data is detected, and the input motif is transposed to the specific key. The melody generator generates a melody in the specific key in accordance with the transposed motif melody and the selected chord-progression. After that, the generated melody is transposed to the detected motif key. Therefore, in the chord-progression database, one set of chord-progressions in a specific key (e.g., C Major) is necessary to be stored, and melodies are generated in the specific key. Melodies in the motif keys for whole composition can be easily generated while reducing the size of the database.